Daughter Of The 'Red moon'
by Sayoku19
Summary: Her mother left her on bad standards and a screwed up life. Now she and her brother set off on the adventure of their lives, to find their mother.
1. The Thing We Call Family

**Daughter Of The 'Red Moon'**

**Chapter One**

Sometime, while walking, I like to hum and view the scenery around me. Outside was always so peaceful. When I was alone, it was nice to dive deep into my memories. I would think about the date I went on with Shaitsuko a week ago, or that really funny joke Aki told me. Then I would start to think about mom. I thought about much I wanted to yell at her, to tell her how much I hated her, yet at the same time, I wanted to hug her and hear her soft voice again. "Kaze!"

Oh boy. This was one of the minor reasons I hated mom. Why the hell did she have to give birth to three kids? "What Namine?"

"Riku says it's time to come home and eat!"

"and?"

"and, it's time…for you…to come eat?"

"Fine."

So, as my annoying little sister and I walked home, I sank into my thoughts again. "Kaze?" she finally said, "I…I miss mom."

"I know Namine, me too"

When we walked into our house, I found my brother and Riku looking rather irritated and hungry. "Oh! I'm SO sorry we were late!" squealed my sister, and then bowed about 100 times.

"Whatever," This was really all my brother ever said.

(**Next Night)**

Today, I spent most of my time with Shaitsuko, my happy-go-lucky boyfriend. Now I'm just happy to have some alone time. "Kaze? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

So much for some alone time. I didn't answer him. Riku probably expected that, for he came and sat beside me. He stared at the open field in front of us for about five minutes before saying anything. "Listen Kaze, I know that… hmmm, well… I think… maybe it's best if you go live with your father."

"WHAT? Riku, mom told me to stay with you! Besides, I can't just walk into my Dad's and say ' Hey Pa, you know moms boyfriend, you know, the one she left you for? Ya, Namine's dad! Well, you see, he kicked me out of the house, so, you mind if I chill with you for a bit?' "

"I'm not kicking you out Kaze, I know you talked to your mom about it. I also know you don't like me."

Well, what can I say? I really don't like him. "Fine, I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

And with that I got up and left.

**(Next Morning)**

"OH MY GOD!" was the first thing I said that morning.

I woke up to see Namine sitting at the corner of my bed, staring at my blue throw-rug. "Kaze?" she said softly, " Are you moving out?"

"Maybe"

"Do you have to?"

"Well I, hm. Namine, you get to live with your dad everyday. Aki and I don't."

"So! Mom said it would be best if you stay with Riku til' things settle down! Besides, your dad works all day. Everyone you love is here! You can't leave!

"SHUT UP NAMINE! You're wrong! You're wrong about everything, so just SHUT UP!"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

It's a good thing Aki came in when he did. I think I would have had to kill my sister if that conversation had gone on ant longer.


	2. A Trip To Dad's

Chapter 2 

My name is Kaze Uchiri. I live with my step-dad and my two siblings, Aki and Namine. My mom left about a year ago. She said she left to save my uncle and aunt or something like that.

Anyways, I took my time getting ready that morning, which made Riku unhappy. "Kaze, you can take as long as you want. You know you'll get bored of moving like a turtle."

"Hey, I could never get bored of something that made you unhappy," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Even at the extremely slow pace I went, I was eventually ready. So I grabbed my dad's business card and stole a few dollars from Riku's room and left. I bought a train ticket and waited about an hour before it showed up. When I got on, I looked out the window, thinking about what I would say to my dad. I hadn't seen him for 2 years. I had the chance. He called at least once every few weeks to see how I was. "Next stop 'Central Library'."

I got off and walked a few blocks. I was standing in front of the Military Registry Office, when I realised how alone I really was. No time to think about that now. I walked into the building and stared at the reception lady until I gathered my courage. "Unhm.. Ahem. Is Yoshikuni Uchiri in?"

"Yes he is! He is on floor 5, fifth door to your right. Would you like me to escort you there miss?" she said and smiled at me.

"Oh, no thanks, I wouldn't want to bother you."

When I reached his door, I heard some noise coming from inside. I could tell he was on the phone so I decided to wait till he was off. My dad is the Lieutenant Cornell for the West Ozu State Military. "Alright, I hope to hear from you later."

I walked in quietly and stood in front of my father's desk. He hadn't even noticed me walk in. He was writing something down VERY quickly, until a small women said "Um, Sir?"

"Yes Risa, what is it?"

"There is a little girl standing in front of you Sir."

"Oh, What? Kaze! I… uh..what are you doing here."

"I need to talk to you."

He looked worried and politly asked his lady friend to leave. "Is everything alright?"

"I was wondering if… I could come live with you."

"Ah, Kaze, you know your mother would kill me if she came back and you weren't living with Riku! What brought this up?"

"It's nothing, nevermind."

"Hey, listen, since you came all this way, why don't I take you out for dinner?"

"No, thanks anyways, I m just going to go home."

I left before he could say anything else. When I was on the train coming home, I was listening to the news on the radio. " All week will be rain. It will also be quite chilly at night, so get out your extra covers and blankets. Back to you Toshi."

"Thanks Ban. Today, we have word that the legendary songstress Sayoku Uchiwa was spotted in the middle of Longerru forest near Ishiwa. Police failed to capture her, so keep a watch out and let officials know if you have any information on her where-abouts."

I can't believe it…. Mom.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3 

"Aki, turn to channel now!" I yelled as I bolted through the front door.

"What?"

"I said turn to channel 19!"

"Kaze, what's wrongs?" asked Riku walking slowly out of the kitchen, "Whats all this yelling for?"

I ignored him and continued to yell at Aki, "Just turn to channel 19!"

I sat in front of the T.V. with my family sitting behind me with confused looks on their faces. "Kaze what's-"

"Just listen to the news Namine!"

"And the Centaurs lost to the Chewpuhcabras, kicking them out of the tournament. What a loss it was. That's it for sports, back to you Miharu."

" Thank you Hajime." A high pitch female voice said, " Earlier this morning 29 year old Sayoku Uchiwa was spotted in the Longerru forest just outside of Ishiwa. The police did attempt to capture the silver haired criminal but failed leaving many dead. If you see her or have any news about her location please contact the police. Here is a description:

a target"blank" img src"http/i28. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a 

She has ankle length white hair. Silvery-grey eyes. She is 5'4 and weights 122 pounds. She has a scar on the left side of her face, covering her eye. She also had an injury on her right arm. That's today's news. Tune in tomorrow to find out how to keep those pesky rabbit-cat out of your garden!"

I looked back at my family and saw them all looking blankly at the screen. I turned off the T.V. and walked towards my room. "Kaze?"

"How, How, How did thinks go with your English?"

"My English? What the hell are you talking about Riku?"

"Oh, what? I meant your dad, sorry. How did things go with him?"

My sister still sat looking at the blank T.V. My brother was in the kitchen. " I m staying here." I said and then continued to my room.

(Next day)

"Hey, Kaze?"

"Ya Shaitsuko?"

"Did you hear they spotted that murderer yesterday? Haha what a bunch of losers! The cops can't even catch a singer! Hahaha!"

"Your stupid you know that?" I said to my boyfriend and laughed.

"Why'd ya say that?"

"Nevermind."

"Hey Shaitsuko?"

"Ya Kaze?"

" What would you say if I told you I was thinking on running away?"

" I would say your full of shit and are disobeying your mothers orders."

"What?" I saw my brother standing behind me.

"Aki! I..uhh. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uhh. I can leave if you two wanna talk." Shaitsuko cut in.

"Thanks," I said, "I'll call you tonight!"

My brother and I watched him walk off and then sat in silence for a bit. " Come on we can talk while we walk home." I said getting up.

"No," My brother said grabbing my arm, "I am not going home."

"Aki, what are you talking about?"

"I am going to look for mom."

"Uhn! … Then I'm coming with you."

"Fine. New plan. We're going home, grabbing our stuff and we're leaving tonight. Make sure Riku thinks everything is normal."

"and Namine?" I asked in a monotonous voice.

"Namine isn't coming."

"Great!"

I admit, Aki and I were EXTREMELY rude to Namine most of the time. I guess we were just jealous that she got to live her dad. My mom was beautiful and smart. She knew what she was getting herself into when she had 3 kids, each us them with a different father. But to then go and leave! I don't care for my father, simply because he was never there for my mom or I. Aki, who is the oldest out of all of us, absolutely HATES his father and Riku. I'm not sure why. Aki isn't really open to anyone but my mom and I. Namine, well she is a retard. She hardly knows mom, yet she talks about her like they were old drinking buddies or something.

Aki and I walked home and talked about our plan. " So we should go shopping tonight?"

"No dumbass. Do you want to carry around a bunch of food. We'll take some money and by some when we get hungry."

" OHHHH. OK. So when-"

"Did you hear that?" Aki asked as he stopped me.

"Hai. It came from back THAHA!"

Everything went black after that.


End file.
